Although it is general in the past to communicate while holding a cellular phone in a hand, a headset is widely used to listen to music or communicate as smart phones are distributed.
A headset generally is manufactured in the form of an earphone or a headphone and provided with two speakers and a microphone.
A user plays back and listens to music using a smart phone while wearing a headset, and if the phone rings, the user selects a communication function and communicates while wearing the headset. The microphone does not work during the user listens to music, and if the communication function is selected, the smart phone stops playback of the music and operates the microphone to transfer user's voice to a communication counterpart. Simultaneously, the smart phone reproduces counterpart's voice through the speakers so that the user may hear the voice.
Generally, a lot of ambient noises are mixed in a voice signal captured through an out-ear microphone attached to the headset, and thus communication quality is lowered.
In order to provide a headset capable of solving the noise problem and further convenient to wear, an in-ear microphone is used, in which a microphone is positioned in an ear of the user by installing the microphone in the head of the earphone while maintaining the outer appearance of a wired or wireless earphone as is.
If the in-ear microphone is used, although the ambient noises are blocked, the voice transferred through the ear canal almost does not contain high frequency components, and a large portion of the voice is low frequency components, and thus the voice of the microphone is quite different from the real voice of the user.